


RomCom (Romantic Communists)

by WinterBitesBlack



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Natasha Romanov, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bucky Barnes Flirts, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterBitesBlack/pseuds/WinterBitesBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot with Nat late for date night. Will Bucky let her get away with it?<br/>Pretty much fluff, very likely smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Natalia, you've got quite the résumé. Care to tell us more about your time with the KGB? Particularly the Clasinski file? We'd love to here what you have to say, Natalia and it'd make it so much easier if we don't have to make you."   
Petyr Lobomir, in all his white blonde greasy haired glory, thought he was intimidating. He was dressed like a greased from that musical... What was it called? With John Travolta. Grease. Right. He looked like a middle aged man dressing up as Danny Zuko. This Danny Zuko wannabe thought he could scare the Black Widow with some monologue and a few threats., but you cannot scare death.  
She was tied to a chair, her hands strapped down with sticky adhesive tape, obviously cheap because she'd managed to rub her wrist free after a half hour or so. Her legs were left free. Big mistake. Amateurs. It was almost insulting.   
"The Clasinski file? I'm sorry boys. I'm not one to kiss and-"  
"My anaconda don't- my anaconda don't- my anaconda dont want none unless-"  
Oh god damn Steve Rogers. Natasha never should have shown him how to change ringtones! The whole room went still till finally she took it upon herself to say something.   
"Sorry guys. You mind letting me take this..? Back pocket. That's right... Hey! Watch your hands."   
One of the thugs retrieved the phone, uncomfortably glancing from Natasha to his boss, who after a moment of hesitation answered.   
"... Hello.?"  
His brows knitted together as the person spoke, eventually his face paled. "Right. Yes." He stuttered, taking the phone away from his ear.   
"For you." He said reproachfully, and placed the phone between the nook of her neck where Natasha turned her head to speak, addressing him first. "Really? A call to my phone, for me. Believe that?" She scoffed,rolling her eyes before using a whole new tone. "Hi, yeah hello?"  
"You're still working?" Bucky Barnes is exasperated.  
"Almost finished.. They're doing their best. Newbies, you know." She bit back a small smile, her eyes rolling back to the insulted faces of her prosecutors.  
"Well be safe. And try to hurry up, you don't want to miss date night. I got pizza." He teased, she could hear the smile in his voice.   
"I will. They've pulled all the stops. Dont you dare start without me Barnes." Natasha warned, freeing her other hand from its sticky restraint without anyone being witness.  
"I wouldn't dream of it. Go easy on them, Natalia."   
The line went dead and the ghost of a smile lingered over the dark lips, a perfect Mona Lisa.   
"So where were we boys?"  
She waits until the thug leans down to take the phone back before swinging her leg up, connecting with his face. She had a date to make.


	2. Chapter 2

"Honey I'm homeeee." Natasha called out in a sing song voice as the key turned into the lock of the apartment she shared with her sexy American amputee boyfriend. Home sweet messy home. When you're a part time secret agent   
"In the living room." The familiar voice answered and Natasha strutted all the way, kicking off her boots and removing her coat along the way.   
"How'd it go?" James asked, scooting over on the couch, making a spot for her.  
"It was.. How do they say it? Easy as pie. That's it!" She snapped her fingers in triumph and ignored the space her ever so thoughtful boyfriend had provided, planting herself right on his lap instead, putting her arms up to entwine around his neck. Her fingers toyed in the hair at the nape of his neck and she certainly didn't have to persuade him to bend his head down, while she tilted hers up, meeting their lips into a soft warm kiss. Bucky was always the last one to pull away, his teeth bit down on her bottom lip as they broke apart. He heaved a big sigh, moving his arms around her sides interlocking his hand of flesh and blood with his hand of cool metal.  
"Pie huh..? I could go for some pie.. Cherry pie." His mouth moved over her cheek, placing sweet kisses at first, but the closer to her neck the less pure his intentions became.   
Natasha laughed softly and turned her head to the side, purposely tossing her hair back into his face.  
"Really?" She asked, turning herself around to face him, taking her sweet time to slide over his crotch while she did so, before finally wrapping her legs around his sides facing him. "You know..." She dropped her voice to a purr, rolling her hips around in a circle, enjoying how tense his eyes were getting. Those ice blue eyes watched her with fascination, with lust. "You know, I haven't even had dinner yet. Greedy man." She whirled around, barely able to conceal a shit eating grin. His expression was that of disbelief, his jaw dropping before shaking his head smirking, exasperated.  
"Oh Natalia."  
"You love me." She answered, ran a finger over his chest, tickling over his neck before she sashayed away. "Now where is the pizza, baby?"


	3. Chapter 3

The pizza was on the counter, still warm and just the way she liked it, ham, pepperoni, mushrooms, and extra cheese. Natasha helped herself to a good slice and sauntered back to the living room, adding a little 'oomf' to her step, knowing she had an all too captive audience.  
"What are we watching?" She asked while perching herself on the opposite side of the couch, purposely stretching her legs out across his legs, rubbing a socked foot over his thigh.  
James was captivated, watching her little foot like it was the most amazing thing. Especially when it started brushing a little close to the package if you know what I mean. Natasha had to repeat herself to get him to snap out of it.  
"Ah.." The brain of one of the world's deadliest assassins was still on one thing only but finally he managed to work his tongue.   
"Steve recommended something called Mr. And Mrs. Smith, Sam recommended something called Skinnemax. I'm not exactly up with the times so.. Your pick." He shrugged his shoulders and put an arm over her leg, running a finger down to her foot and rubbing it for a moment, watching Natasha's face grow lax as a small smile came across her face. Then he turned the tables and tickled it making her laugh and pull her feet away, scooting up on top of the arm rest. "Stoooop!"  
Bucky was relentless though and lunged to the other side of the couch, laying on his back and glaring at her, smiling like a fiend. "No no no no!"  
Natasha scoffed "Ha! You cannot catch a spider so easily...." She slunk off of the couch, and slowly surveyed him, hitching a leg onto the couch and lifting herself above him, enjoying the response. "Not so easy at all."  
"Наташа." James breathed and she smiled.  
"Your accent is worse than I remember."  
His face turned to playful outrage and before he could retort, a kiss was placed to his lips and whatever response he had come up with was long forgotten. Pulling away with a proud smirk Natasha put her hands on either side of Bucky's face.  
"And before you even know it you've been snatched into my web. Silly old man." she kissed him tenderly this time, making it last until her lungs began to protest from lack of oxygen. Her lover didn't mind in the least.  
"Enough games, little spider." His warm breath whispered into her ear making her shiver. Her legs hitched around his waist.  
"Then take me."  
Somewhere miles away, Sam Wilson wakes up out of nowhere, mutters "Oh my god, get a room." And falls back asleep.


End file.
